


one boring summer

by lucky711



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: M/M, lots of blushing babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky711/pseuds/lucky711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman babcock  is sure this summer was going to be the most boring 3 months of his life.   Well he was but it seems Dipper Pines changed all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one boring summer

Norman looked out the window of  his's camps rickety old bus and sighed. "Camp will be so much fun Norman!" Norman replayed his mothers words to himself for might as well be the thousandth time as if saying them again would change anything. Now he'll admit the first day was pretty fun seeing kids rush to cabins like wild animals, meeting new people, sharing horror stories by a  sorry excuse for a 'spectacular, world class bonfire' while stuffing s'mores down their throats like idiots. And at first Norman thought maybe he could really have fun this summer for a split second Norman thought maybe I'll make some friends. But of course **but of fucking course**  like always Norman was stuck in back of the bus alone staring out the window hating his life. _There is absolutely nothing on earth that could  possibly  make this **any**_   worse Norman thought eerily until his thoughts were suddenly interrupted but what some might have called  loud shrieking or just really bad singing  but Norman decided 'the sound a whale would make when being stabbed over and over with a rusted harpoon gun' fit whatever twisted sound that was coming from his scout leaders mouth so much better. SHE'LL BE COMING ROUND DA MOUNTAIN WHEN SHE COMES!!~  oh dear god.  SHE'LL BE COMING ROUND DA MOUNTAIN WHEN SHE COMES!!~  someone please kill me  SHE'LL BE COMING ROUND DA MOUNTAIN!!~ to Normans horror everyone on the bus had joined in yelling and screaming at the top of their lungs SHE'LL BE COMING ROUND DA MOUNTAIN!!~ why just **why??**  SHE'LL BE COMING ROUND DA MOUNTAIN WHEN SHE CccccccccOMMMMmmmmmESSSSSSsssss!!~ Norman placed his hands over his ears preparing himself for 'the whale holocaust' but slowly put them back in his hoodie pockets when he realized they had reached their destination. A run down little house with the words   **MYSTERY SHACK**  pasted on to two long old and wooden boards the **S** in shack had fallen down  .Bif you looked close enough you could see the **S**   had been there so long it had some sort of shape of an s right in it's place. "Saved by the bell." Norman chuckled under his breath and followed the overly excited group out of the bus. "Welcome, Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, boy and girls of all ages to the Mystery Shack! a a place full of wonders and excitement prepare yourselves because what i'm about to show you might blow your minds!" This earned a ooooh from the audience  Norman  just rolled  his  eyes . And after a few 'mind blowing' attractions Norman decided the best thing for his health was to probably wait the  tour out in the gift shop. "Beyond boring." Norman yawned out. As far he was concerned Norman would've preferred staying home laying in front of the fan trying desperately to cool himself down while watching zombie movies in his room. Norman was just about to leave the shack and just wait outside for the rest of the camp when he slipped on one of many loose floor boards of the old shack. The teen held back tears as he braced himself for up-coming impact with the floor when suddenly Norman squinted his eyes open realizing  he hadn't fallen flat on his face. His eyes shot wide open when he realized someone saved him and that still had him in a dip Norman's face turned scarlet red. T-t-t-t-hanks! he finally stuttered out  _T-t-t-t-thanks! oh, wow Norman real  smooth if he wasn't going to laugh at you before he's going to now._  "No problem" a calm voice spoke out "You okay?" Norman just blinked at the comment "M-me oh yeah i'm fine right as rain, peachy -keen,never felt better!" Okay, so maybe the incredibly cute mystery boy giggled at that jumble of words but it was such a cute laugh Norman did'nt  even try to argue about it. "Dipper." the boy finally spoke up "Norman." Norman answered back and with that his summer had just got a little more exciting.       

                   

**Author's Note:**

> YAY i made FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC i have now accomplished everything i wanted to do this summer. I edited later on but please tell me if there are still mistakes. Just a one shot but I might make chapters later on.


End file.
